Große Fee
Die Großen Feen sind ein wichtiger Bestandteil einiger bisher erschienenen Zelda-Spiele. Von The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the past sind sie dabei und helfen Link wo es nur geht. Sie kommen stets an verschiedenen Orten vor, auch an Stellen, wo sich normalerweise niemand hin verirrt. Auch sind sie eines der wenigen Wesen, die sich niemals mit Ganondorf verbünden würden. Große Feen in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Herbeirufen der Großen Feen In Ocarina of Time ist es eigentlich recht simpel, die Großen Feen herbei zu rufen. Link muss einfach nur Zeldas Wiegenlied auf seiner Okarina spielen, sei es die Feen-Okarina oder die Okarina der Zeit sein. Jedoch sollte er darauf achten, dass er, während er das Lied spielt, auf dem Triforce-Symbol steht, damit es auch die erwünschte Wirkung erzielt. Aussehen der Großen Feen Die Großen Feen sind enorm riesige Frauen, deren Gesichter, und vor allem die Augen, stark geschminkt sind. Ihre Ohren sind spitz, wie die der Hylianer und ihre Haare sind pink bis violett gefärbt. Auch zeigen sie recht viel Haut, da sie nur ein Kleid aus goldenem Laub tragen, was ausschließlich das nötigste bedeckt. Ebenfalls ist in deren Haar auch Blätterschmuck eingearbeitet. Die schwarzen Stiefel dieser Großen Feen reichen bis hin zu den Knien. Gestik der Großen Feen Diese Großen Feen treten sehr freundlich auf. Zumeist schweben sie, während sie mit Link sprechen. Einerseits tun sie dies im liegen, auf der Seite oder sie schweben senkrecht in der Luft, mit ausgestreckten Beinen. Während sie Link ein Upgrade übergeben oder seine Energie erfrischen beugen sie sich herab, ebenfalls mit gespreitzten Beinen. Auch Lachen die Feen sehr laut und oft, und untermalen ihr Auftreten gerne mit lauten Lachern oder Schreien. Fundorte der Großen Feen In Ocarina of Time kommen insgesamt sechs Große Feen vor, die sich alle gut in Hyrule verstecken. Zumeist benötigt Link irgendein Item, um die Feen-Brunnen betreten zu können. Die Feen sind wie folgt aufzufinden: # Eine Fee ist im Schlossgarten des Hyrule Schlosses aufzufinden, hinter dem Tor in der Sackgasse. Um ihr Versteck betreten zu können, muss Link bereits die Bomben besitzen, um den Felsen wegsprengen zu können. Aber auch wenn er zu eilig aus Dodongos Höhle mit den Bomben flüchtet, muss er sich erst die Empfehlung von der Großen Fee am Gipfel des Todesberges einholen, um die Fee antreffen zu können. # Die nächste Fee ist am Gipfel des Todesberges aufzufinden. Um ihr Versteck zu öffnen muss Link den Eingang sprengen. Aber diese Tatsache erübrigt sich von alleine, da er ohne die Bomben gar nicht fähig ist, den Gipfel zu besteigen. Von dieser Großen Fee erhält er außerdem die Empfehlung, deren Freundin nahe des Hyrule Schlosses zu besuchen. # Auch im Innern des Todesberges ist eine Große Fee anzufinden, jedoch kann man sie erst als erwachsener Link besuchen, da man, um zu ihr zu gelangen von der anderen Seite, also von Goronia zu ihr muss. Zudem braucht Link den Stahlhammer, den er im Feuertempel finden kan, um die schweren Felsbrocken zu zerschlagen, die seltsamerweise gegen Bomben sehr wiederstandfähig sind. # Noch eine Große Fee hält sich hinter Zoras Reich auf, in der Nähe, wo Lord Jabu Jabu residiert. Um in ihren Brunnen zu gelangen, sind ebenfalls Bomben von Nöten, um den Eingang freizulegen. Jedoch nimmt man vorerst an, dass erneut ein Felsbrocken, der dort liegt, weggebombt werden muss, aber stattdessen löst sich die komplette Wand in Luft auf. # Die fünfte Große Fee ist im Wüstenkoloss aufzufinden. Der Eingang zu ihrem Feen-Brunnen liegt zwischen zwei Palmen, rechts neben dem Eingang zum Wüstenkoloss. Erneut muss sich Link hier den Weg freibomben. # Die letzte Große Fee hält sich erneut in der Nähe des Hyrule Schlosses auf, allerdings nur in der Zukunft, da in der Vergangenheit an gleicher Stelle die erste Große Fee anzutreffen ist. Um ihren Brunnen betreten zu können, muss Link in Ganons Schloss die Krafthandschuhe geholt haben, um den enorm schweren Felsblock entfernen zu können, hinter dem schließlich die letzte Fee wartet. Große Feen in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Herbeirufen der Großen Feen Hier muss Link keine besonderen Bedingungen erfüllen, um die Große Fee herbei zu rufen. Er muss ausschließlich nahe genug zum Feen-Brunnen heran treten, über dem eine kleine Fee flattert. Diese taucht dann in das Wasser ein und aus einer Explosion wächst eine Große Fee. Aussehen der Großen Feen In diesem Spiel sehen die Großen Feen noch abstrakter aus, als in den Vorgängern, da sie nun keine Beine mehr haben, sondern ihr Gewand in einem Wirbel abschließt. Auch ist ihre Hautfarbe nicht mehr hell, stattdessen dunkel, sie haben vier Arme und tragen eine Haube. Aber auch hier sind sie wieder größer als Link und sie schweben abermals. Gestik der Großen Feen Diese Großen Feen verhalten sich eher zurückhaltend und ruhiger, als die von Ocarina of Time. Nachdem die Große Fee 'aktiviert' wurde, erscheint diese in einer Explosion und dreht sich einige Male um sich selbst, bis sie senkrecht schwebend mit Link anfängt zu reden. Sobald sie beginnt, Link ein Upgrade zu überreichen, nimmt sie ihre vier Hände vor den Mund, in denen nun eine Blume liegt. Diese pustet sie auf Link, der das Upgrade somit erhält. Nachdem dies geschehen ist, verblasst die Fee in Licht und löst sich schließlich in diesem auf, aus dem anschließend mehrere kleine Feen heraus kommen. Fundorte der Großen Feen In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker können insgesamt sieben Große Feen und die Feen-Königin gefunden werden, zumeist auf einer Insel, aber auch auf dem offenen Meer: # 2B (Mutter und Kind-Insel): Um zu dieser ganz besonderen Fee zu kommen, ist der Kanon des Sturms unabdingbar, da Link die Insel nicht von außen betreten kann, da sie hermetisch abgeriegelt ist, durch eine Mauer. Zudem muss Aril von der Verwunschenen Bastion gerettet sein. Von der Feen-Königin erhält Link die Feuerpfeile und Eispfeile. # 1C (Nördliches Feen-Cordial): Um diese Große Fee besuchen zu können, muss Link ganz einfach nur zu der Insel fahren, und die Muschel betreten. In ihr findet er eine Fee vor, die ihm einen größeren Geldbeutel gibt. # 3A (Westliches Feen-Cordial): Auf dieser Insel bekommt Link von der Fee einen größeren Köcher für seine Pfeile. Um zu ihr zu gelangen, benötigt der tapfere Held den Stahlhammer, um sich den Eingang freizuräumen. # 3E (Östliches Feen-Cordial): Auf dieser Insel sind Bomben notwendig, um in die Muschel zu gelangen. Im Innern überreicht die Große Fee Link einen größeren Bombenbeutel. # 4G (Dornarm-Feen-Cordial): Das Dornarm-Feen-Cordial ist ein wenig anders als die anderen, da hier der Eingang von seltsamen dornigen Pflanzen bewacht wird. Um diese auszuschalten ist hier der Stahlhammer ebenfalls unverzichtbar. Als Belohnung für seine Mühen erhält Link einen größeren Köcher für seine Pfeile. # 6D (Südliches Feen-Cordial): Um diese Fee besuchen zu können, muss Link im Besitz der Bomben sein. Mit ihnen verschafft er sich zu der Behausung der Fee Zugang und erntet als Belohnung einen größeren Bombenbeutel. # 7B (Präludien): Auf Präludien ist die Sache schon etwas kniffliger. Hier muss Link den Feenwald aufsuchen, und sich bis zu einem großen ovalen Stein vorkämpfen. Dort zündet er noch eine Bombe und schon darf er eine weitere Fee besuchen von der er einen größeren Geldbeutel erhält. Jedoch sollte angemerkt werden, dass er möglicherweise das Deku-Blatt benötigt, um zum Feenwald zu fliegen. # 7D (Zweiaugen-Riff): Diese Große Fee ist nicht direkt im Zweiaugen-Riff anzutreffen, sondern etwas außerhalb. Auch befindet sie sich dieses mal nicht auf einer Insel, sondern wird von einem Oktalus gefangen gehalten, den es zu besiegen gilt. Am besten bearbeitet Link dessen Augen mit dem Bumerang und nach ein paar Treffern gibt der Oktalus sich geschlagen und die Fee erscheint und bedankt sich bei Link, indem sie ihm die Magieleiste verdoppelt. Große Feen in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess erscheinen insgesamt fünf Große Feen, die jedoch nicht über ganz Hyrule verteilt aufzufinden sind, sondern sich in der Drillhöhle, in der Gerudo-Wüste, aufhalten, und dort alle zehn Stockwerke anzutreffen sind. Auch erhält Link hier keine Upgrades mehr, stattdessen schalten die Feen die kleinen Feen in den Quellen der Lichtgeister frei. Zudem schenken sie Link jeweils, bei jedem Besuch eine Flasche mit Feentau. Bei letzten Großen Fee bekommt Link einen ganz besonderen Bonus zugesprochen: In der Lichtgeist-Quelle von Ranelle befindet sich von nun eine der Großen Feen und versorgt Link mit neuem Feentau. Kategorie:Ocarina of Time Kategorie:The Wind Waker Kategorie:Twilight Princess Kategorie:Charakter